jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Rionos
|birthplace = Kobe, |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |active = 2011 - Present |image = rionosu.jpg |label = Lantis |occupation = Singer-Songwriter, Lyricist, Composer, Music Producer}} rionos is a singer-songwriter. Profile *'Name': rionos *'Real Name': Okano Rio (岡野里音) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Kobe, *'Zodiac': *'Blood Type': AB Discography Mini Albums *2013.05.15 read me. Singles *2017.10.25 Hashitairo (ハシタイロ) *2018.11.21 Hyakunen no Melem (百年のメラム) Songwriting Credits *Ono Erena - STARRY SKY (Composition) *Annabel - Palermo (Composition, Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Sakura Note (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - #Yuflight (Composition, Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Zenzen (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Campanula no Yuutsu (Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Daisuki (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - 80 Denier no Koi (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Neko ni Naritai! (Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Juliet no Paradox (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Koibito Datta no (Composition, Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Fu e e e e e e e Dai Sakusen (Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - YOU MAY DREAM (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Watashi ni Naru (Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Oblaat of Love (Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Yuru Chara Budoukai (Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Hatsukoi no Silhouette (strings version) (String Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - 101 Kaime no First Kiss (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Madamada (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Midori no Kurokami (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Kamatan ga Kuru♪ (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Watashi wo Ryokou ni Tsuretette (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Natsuiro no Nancy (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Shiranai Dareka ni Dakaretemo Ii (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Sekai da Ichiban Kawaii Kimi e (Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Kimi ga Chiru (Arrangement, Chorus) *Terashima Yufu - Kekkon Ganbou ga Tomaranai (Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Senaka no Kiss (Composition, Arrangement) *Terashima Yufu - Tabun... (Arrangement) *Moonriders - Disco Boy (Remix) *Kato Ichika - Sobakasu no Yume (Arrangement) *Furutachi Yutaro - Boku kara Kimi e (Arrangement, Piano) *Furutachi Yutaro - Nettaiya no Koto (Piano) *Furutachi Yutaro - Darkness Before Sunset (Piano) *Furutachi Yutaro - Otona ni Natte Shimau no sa (Piano) *Akiyama Kaoru - Mutsugo no Suishouhime (Composition, Arrangement) *Akiyama Kaoru - Seyfert no Angou Lunch (Composition, Arrangement) *Akiyama Kaoru - 75.1.3.1 (Composition, Arrangement) *Tei Towa - Siesta (Arrangement (Part)) *Tei Towa - Last Century Modern (Arrangement (Part)) *MANYO - Toumei na Novem (Piano) *MANYO - Uzumaki Mame no Ki to Neko no ni Oi (Programming) *MANYO - fairytale (Chorus, Programming) *Phenotas - Fufufu (Arrangement (Part)) *Sako Tomohisa - Always (Arrangement) *Philosophy no Dance - Platonic Party (Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *Philosophy no Dance - Nadeshiko-iro no Koi no Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *Philosophy no Dance - Anata ni Agenai (Arrangement) *Irei Ryo - traverse (Composition, Chorus) *Irei Ryo - After this (Composition, Chorus) *Irei Ryo - Boku-tachi no Michi (Composition, Chorus) *Irei Ryo - Pluto no Aozora (Lyrics, Composition, Chorus) *Irei Ryo (as rairu) - kiss (Arrangement) *Irei Ryo - Song for You：Song for Me (String Arrangement, Chorus) *Irei Ryo - Serenade Serenade (String Arrangement, Chorus) *Irei Ryo - Cobalt Blue no Futari (String Arrangement) *Irei Ryo - Glass no Mirai (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Chorus) *Irei Ryo - borderless (Arrangement (Part), Chorus) *kain - Silent blue (Arrangement, Chorus) *kain - TO MORROW (Arrangement) *Otome Shinto - Ame to Namida to Otome to Taiyaki (Arrangement (Part)) *Yanagi Nagi - Terminal (String Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - over and over (String Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Mezame no Kishibe (Composition, Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Atarashii Uta (String Arrangement) *Hanazawa Kana - Looking for your Smile (String Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - Refrain (String Arrangement) *Chisuga Haruka - Pray (Chorus, Piano) *ChouCho - Sephiroth no Ki (Composition, Arrangement) *Little Glee Monster - Kakageta Sora e (Lyrics, Composition) *Ueda Reina - Umi no Eki (Composition, Arrangement) *Ueda Reina - sleepland (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ueda Reina - Dare mo Watashi wo Shiranai Sekai e (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *MISHAORU - Closed parade (Composition, Arrangement) *MISHAORU - Dear lies (Composition, Arrangement) *MISHAORU - Mirrors (Composition, Arrangement) *Saito Soma - C (Arrangement, Chorus) *YURiKA - Futari no Hane (String Arrangement) Vocal Featurings Mini Albums *JYOCHO - Inoride wa Todokanai Kyori Songs *Miyano Gento - Ame Nochi... *Hogari Hisaaki - Trip to the Ciel *Hogari Hisaaki - Apollon no Niwa *Kuroda Hideaki - Fukaao to Shiro *Yoshino Yoshikawa - Les Chats *MANYO - Toumei na Novem *MANYO - Uzumaki Mame no Ki to Neko no ni Oi External Links *Website *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *SoundCloud Category:Composer Category:Female Category:Soloists Category:1991 Births Category:March Births Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Pisces